1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power conversion control apparatus and a power conversion control method used for motor control or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional power conversion control apparatus changes a carrier wave frequency both discretely and sinusoidally in PWM (Pulse-Width Modulation) control in order to reduce electromagnetic noises that occur owing to the opening/closing of a switch. In this manner, the electromagnetic noises are reduced by diffusing the electromagnetic noses in a wide frequency band (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H7-99795).